projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Party (Enderron)
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Conservative Party' Conservatieve Partij 保守党 Bǎoshǒudǎng 保守党 Hoshu-tō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|Jeff Gillon Patrick Ford Bradley Kelling Jonathan Bowen Anthony Hammond Ed Tannen Wally Koepke |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|23 July 1965 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|19 February 2000 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Split from | width="50%" align="left"|Independence Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merged into | width="50%" align="left"|Liberal Party of Enderron |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social conservatism Economic liberalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-right to right-wing |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Sky blue |} The Conservative Party (known as the Conservative People's Party from 1965 to 1983) was a centre-right political party in Enderron that existed from 1965 to 2000. It was considered one of the two major political parties in Enderronian politics during the 1990s, the other being the centre-left Social Democratic Party of Enderron. The party was founded in 1965 by members of the Independence Party's minority right-wing faction. At first, the party failed to attract voters, and only won its first seat in the Enderronian Parliament in 1978. The party began seriously challenging the Independence Party by 1986, and overtook it by 1992 when more than a third of the Independence parliamentary caucus defected to the Conservatives. The party therefore became the Official Opposition, a position it held throughout the 1990s until it merged with the Liberal Democrats in February 2000 to become the Liberal Party of Enderron. Election results }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 |284,270 | 5.37% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jeff Gillon |- | 1970 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 |181,301 | 1.70% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jeff Gillon |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 |377,278 | 3.31% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Patrick Ford |- | 1978 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 |370,169 | 3.08% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Bradley Kelling |- | 1982 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 |385,693 | 3.11% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jonathan Bowen |- | 1986 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 |1,818,964 | 13.78% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition partner | Jonathan Bowen |- | 1990 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 |2,428,880 | 17.54% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Jonathan Bowen |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 19 |3,274,452 | 22.68% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Wally Koepke |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 |4,510,952 | 30.37% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Wally Koepke |}